


Changes

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo. </p>
<p>'“What’s better for a break up? Vanilla or some chocolate and marshmallow monstrosity?”</p>
<p>“You’re asking the wrong person, dude,” Stiles jokes, but Danny doesn’t smile. “So, er. Break up, huh?”</p>
<p>“Does it count as a break up when it’s your friend who’s dumped you?”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo

It’s 2am and they’re in the middle of a heatwave.

In a town like Beacon Hills, the grocery store closes at eleven, so the only place catering to Stiles’ need for Mountain Dew and Reece’s is the twenty four hour convenience store attached to the gas station.

At this time, it’s pretty empty; there’s some dude in a dodgy suit filling up his BMW’s tank and the girl at the counter, flipping through a magazine and chewing gum. Stiles grabs what he needs, plus a jug of sweet tea, but stops when he sees a familiar face.

Danny’s stood by the small freezer, basket in a tight grip, just staring blankly through the display. There’s this morose kind of look on his face that Stiles isn’t used to seeing on Danny and after a pause, he moves to stand next to him. 

“Hey,” he offers. “Can’t sleep?”

Danny doesn’t answer for a moment. When he does, he asks, “What’s better for a break up? Vanilla or some chocolate and marshmallow monstrosity?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, dude,” Stiles jokes, but Danny doesn’t smile. “So, er. Break up, huh?”

“Does it count as a break up when it’s your friend who’s dumped you?”

Stiles doesn’t even hesitate. “Of course it does.” He pauses, then hazards, “Jackson?”

Jackson had taken off only a couple of weeks into the summer, with enough control under his belt to escape town, moving to London. He hadn’t said goodbye to anyone. Stiles doesn’t exactly see it as a loss – he and Jackson had never been friends or even allies – but it feels like another change, another sign that everything is shifting around them, gearing up to something.

Danny nods, pushes a hand through his hair. “He’s my best friend and I don’t even know his new number or address. He won’t reply to my emails. It’s like I’m chasing a ghost.”

Stiles doesn’t know how to respond to that. If he’s honest, he’d never really understood why someone like Danny was best friends with an ass like Jackson. In his more unfair moments, he’d figured it was just Danny’s loyalty that kept them friends. But looking at him now, he sees just how torn up Danny is over Jackson ditching him, and maybe he doesn’t get why they were best friends but he thinks of how he’d feel if Scott just took off and left him behind and it _hurts_.

So he opens the freezer and grabs a big tub of ice cream, dropping it in Danny’s basket. “Chocolate and marshmallow monstrosity all the way, man.”

Danny gives a small smile at that and they head to the counter. The girl’s watching them but as they approach, she pops her gum and reluctantly pushes herself up to serve them.

They head out and Stiles starts towards his jeep, but Danny pauses, making Stiles stop and glance at him.

“Can’t sleep?” Danny echoes his earlier question.

Stiles shrugs. “Too hot.”

The other boy glances towards the bag in Stiles’ hand, full of Mountain Dew and Red Bull, and he shrugs. 

“That may have something to do with it,” he allows.

Danny shakes his head and they stand in silence for a moment before he asks, “Want to hang out?”

Stiles glances towards his jeep, but all that’s waiting for him at home is a sleepless night, internet research and junk food. His dad won’t be happy if he finds out Stiles stayed out all night, but then...it’s just another lie on top of all the others he’s been dishing out lately. 

“Sure,” he finally replies. “I’ll follow you.”

He heads to his jeep and waits until Danny pulls out before following. He’s been to Danny’s house a couple of times before, when they were kids for birthday parties, but he hasn’t been there for a couple of years. It’s small, painted white with a modest veranda and settled behind a white picket fence. 

He parks out on the street and follows Danny up the path. He wrestles with the lock before managing to pry the door open. There’s a dog lying in the hallway; it lifts its head, tail wagging at the sight of Danny, before settling again.

“Is anyone home?” Stiles asks as Danny flicks on lights on their way to the kitchen.

“Dad’s working away until August; Tess is at a spa,” Danny replies, “Lucy’s working in Washington for the summer.”

Stiles doesn’t know much about Danny’s family; when they were younger, it had just been Danny and his dad after his mom took off. He knows that his dad remarried when he and Danny were in freshman year and that Danny now has an older stepsister in college. 

“Cool,” he replies.

Danny’s quiet as he gets out two bowls and some spoons. Stiles sits down at the table; the fan overhead whirs, a quiet hum in the quietness of the hour, and it’s a cool relief on his overheated skin.

“Your hair’s longer.”

Stiles looks up as Danny sits down, sliding a bowl of ice cream towards him. He pushes a hand through his hair. He hasn’t buzzed it in a while and it’s starting to grow out, now long enough to tug on and slide his fingers through. 

He’s always buzzed his hair, for as long as he can remember. It’s a new change, but it fits him. Everything’s changing. His best friend is a werewolf. He knows now that Lydia Martin will never love him. Erica and Boyd are long gone from town. He knows he’ll never be the same person he was before, so it’s time to leave that version of him behind. Something’s around the corner, waiting for them, and he’s got this constant feeling in the pit of his stomach that there’s a good chance they won’t all survive it. 

“It’s nice,” Danny offers.

“Thanks.”

They eat in silence for a while. Danny looks disgusted after a few mouthfuls, but keeps digging in. Stiles finds a marshmallow pit and focuses on that for a while, trying not to look at the expression on Danny’s face. He looks so...miserable.

He wishes he could tell him. He knows what it must be like from Danny’s perspective; his best friend acting strangely for weeks, barely paying him any attention, and then suddenly taking off without even a goodbye. No wonder he’s hurt and confused. Stiles wishes he could explain it all to him, but he can’t, and it sucks.

“D’you remember at your tenth birthday party when Jackson ate too much jello and threw up everywhere?”

Danny snorts. “I remember. It took my dad forever to get the lime green stain out of the carpet.” 

Stiles grins, slurping ice cream off his spoon. “I’m bi,” he says after a few minutes tick by in silence.

If he’s surprised by the sudden switch in topic, Danny doesn’t show it. He just raises an eyebrow. “I know.”

“You do?”

“You kept asking me if you’re attractive to gay guys, Stiles. And I’ve seen you at the Jungle.”

“Huh,” Stiles says. “My dad didn’t believe me. Because of my dress sense.”

Danny flashes a grin at that. “He has a point.”

Stiles smiles, triumphant that he’s managed to make Danny give a genuine smile. When he finishes his ice cream, he washes up both their bowls, and then hesitates, not sure if he’s still welcome.

Danny’s head is bowed and after a moment, Stiles realizes he’s _crying_. He bites his lip, hesitant, before stepping closer and resting a hand on Danny’s shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

“Why are you crying?” he asks softly.

“It just...feels good to have a friend again,” Danny replies, voice quiet and hoarse. He looks up, eyes wet with tears.

“You have plenty of friends.”

“Not real ones. Not ones that would notice me at the gas station and try and cheer me up.” Danny replies. He reaches up, squeezes Stiles’ wrist gently. “Thanks, Stiles.”

He shrugs. “No problem.”

“Come upstairs.”

He can’t help but raise his eyebrows at that and Danny laughs.

“I figured we could play video games. Unless you want to head home.”

Stiles shakes his head. “If you’ve got GTA, I’m in.”

Danny grins and stands. Stiles follows him up the stairs to Danny’s room. It’s changed a lot; there’s a lot of green and it’s a lot tidier than Stiles’ bedroom. It’s nice, kinda homely. He joins Danny on the bed once the game’s set up.

They play until the sun rises and Stiles finally decides he’d better get home before his dad gets back from his shift and realizes he’s not there.

“This was fun,” he says. “We should hang out again sometime.”

Scott’s going to be pretty busy with Isaac and Derek over the summer, Allison’s in France, and Lydia’s...Lydia’s trying to move on from Jackson. It’ll be nice to hang out with someone over the summer, someone he can be normal around and not worry about werewolves or anything like that.

Danny nods, stretching. “Sure.”

He can’t help the relief at that. He stands, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

“Stiles,” Danny stands, catches his wrist before he can walk out. 

“Yeah?”

Danny leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It’s slow, lingering, and sends an electric thrill through Stiles as he quickly returns it. Danny’s warm and firm against him, lips soft, and it’s like a promise. 

When he pulls back, Danny grins.

“See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
